1234
by Gamer111
Summary: Hello


p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Ellie arrived back at her cabin. She made her way to the bathroom door and slowly opened it. She saw a black haired, blue eyed teenage beauty sitting in the tub rubbing her hands up and down her nude body. It was none other than her friend Zoe. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Oh, my God." Ellie said, closing the door a little bit./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Zoe ran her hands up and down her body, then back up to her breasts, gently cupping them with her hands as a soft moan escaped her lips. The beauty used her fingertips to tease her pink nubs while splashing warm water all over her breasts before pinching her hard nubbins. Ellie leaned back against the wall and watched as Zoe played with her medium-sized breasts, trying to look away from the hot sight of her friends nude body, Zoe 's hand trailed down her young, nubile body, spreading her legs wide with her left foot pressed against the shower wall as she rubbed her clit slowly in an up and down motion. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Mmm…" Zoe moaned as she rubbed her heated core./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Ellie kept her eyes on the girl while playing with her own d-cup breasts through the fabric of her white and green top./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Wait a minute, what am I doing? I can't do this. This is my friend. I can't be attracted to her. This is so wrong. SO very wrong." Ellie thought to herself. Then, images of her pleasuring Zoe slipped into her mind, of her grabbing Zoe and pinning her against the wall, kissing her soft, pink lips while gazing into her blue eyes while dominating her./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Ellie continued to watch as Zoe ruled her sensitive love button harder, then pushed two fingers inside her dripping wet pussy, fingering herself harder and faster. The hottie got out of the bath water and stood on the edge of the tub, bending over so her curvaceous ass sticks up in the air. Zoe brought two of her fingers up to her mouth and started to suck some of her juices off before sticking them back in her vagina. Getting turned on from the sight of seeing her friend's ass jiggle while fingering herself, Ellie moved her hand down and slid them inside her skirt and began to rub her sensitive clit while fondling her breasts./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Mmm. Mmm, that's it. Keep going, Ellie" Zoe moaned out./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Ellie's eyed widened in shock from hearing Zoe moaning out her name while she fingered herself, she wanted her right now. Ellie removed her hand from her skirt and entered the bathroom. She bit her lower lip sensually, feeling her cum surrounding her fingers and her inner vaginal walls clenching around them. She eased her fingers out of her dripping wet hole and brought them to her mouth while standing in the tub until she began to feel someone's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer towards them. Zoe turned around only to see the last person that was watching her. And that person was Ellie./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""What the fuck? Ellie why are you here?" Zoe asked. Ellie didn't say a word, but instead leaned in and pressed her lips against Zoe's lips, kissing her nice and slowly, gently cupping her smooth cheek. Zoe tried to break the kiss, but the feeling of Ellie'd soft pink lips against hers was brilliant. The blue eyed beauty deepened the kiss as Ellie moved her hands down to Zoe's luscious and firm ass, gently cupping it before lifting her out of the tub. The petite girl wraps her legs around Ellie as she pinned her against the wall, kissing her once more./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Ellie pressed her lips against Zoe again. They walked out to the bedroom and Zoe laid down on the bed. Ellie stripped down and removed her slutty panties. "You look so hot and sexy right now." said Zoe. Ellie seductively claimed on top of Zoe, trailing her hand down to the girls wet pussy. Zoe began to moan softly as Ellie worshipped her tits while rubbing her clit. Ellie grinned and listened to Zoe's cute moans. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Let me taste you Zoe." Ellie said as she left a trail of kisses down Zoe's neck. She trailed it down to her beautiful breasts and continued rubbing her clit. Ellie took Zoe's pink nipple into her mouth and began to suck on the erect pink nub, using her tongue to lick around it. Zoe continued to moan softly and blush from the feeling of her pussy being pleasured by the sexy Ellie. She spread her legs wider and Ellie pushed two fingers inside her dripping wet hole./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Oh my god.." Zoe moaned./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Ellie grinned at Zoe while pumping her fingers furiously inside her pusssy while sucking on her nipples. Zoe's back arched and her breathing hitched, feeling Ellie's finger inside, until they were suddenly removed./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Don't even think about it Zoe." Ellie said. "I want you to cum when I tell you it's time for you to cum."She plunged another finger deep into Zoe's hole. She said "You're very wet ZOe. I am going to have so much fun making you com." /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Zoe POV/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"She leant over me again, kissing my neck, then kissing my collarbone and then further and further down until she reached my breast. My nipples were hard as a rock, aching to be touched, played with, sucked on, anything. She took one in her mouth and gently tugged at it. "Ohhhhhhh," I /br /With her right hand, she reached down and started to rub my clit. I thought I had gone to heaven. "That feels soo good," I managed to get /br /Her mouth left my nipple and I whimpered, but then she began to kiss her way down toward my pussy. She kissed my mound and stared up at me, just before licking my slit from the bottom all the way up to my clit. "Fuck!"br /br /She licked her lips. "You taste really good."br /br /Then she buried her tongue between my folds and it was all I could do not to come right then and there. She flicked her tongue over my clit as she inserted two fingers into my pussy, and began to finger fuck me. "Ellie, holy shit, I'm going to come..."br /br /I felt a powerful orgasm building inside of me. With each thrust of her fingers deep inside of my pussy, and her tongue caressing my engorged clit, I felt like I was flying higher and higher. I rose until I felt like I was falling off a /br /"I'm coming!" My pussy clamped hard around her fingers, and I bucked wildly against her face. She avoided my clit as I came, and gently lapped up my juices as I came back down to /br /"It wasn't so hard to make you cum after all." She grinned. Ellie giggled a little and we both fell under the covers./p 


End file.
